Hielo y Fuego
by Tenten-Montse
Summary: Dos amigos miraban tranquilos la puesta de sol. ¿Hasta cuando duraría aquello? Un desagradable suceso cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. A partir de entonces, la distancia cada vez era más grande entre ellos.


**1. Pequeñas travesuras.**

Un nuevo día amanecía para los habitantes de Vergel Radiante. Por suerte para los comerciantes, el cielo se mostraba despejado, tiempo idóneo para montar el pequeño mercado que cada mes se instalaba en las calles de la ciudad. Poco a poco a medida que las horas avanzaban el bullicio iba creciendo mientras los gritos de los vendedores llenaban el ambiente. Un muchacho andaba despreocupado entre la multitud, parándose de vez en cuando a observar una u otra paradita. Su cabello, rojo como el fuego, destacaba para aquellos que venían de otros lugares pero para los que ya le conocían era algo habitual. Tras retomar su marcha sus ojos se movieron entre la gente y, al localizar a su objetivo, sonrió ladinamente.

Con pasos sigilosos se fue acercando a un muchacho con el cabello azul y sudadera del mismo color que caminaba pausadamente como si el resto de personas no existieran. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él se lanzó encima, subiéndose a su espalda y tapándole los ojos a su víctima. Tal fue la fuerza con al que se lanzó que el peliazul se tambaleó y casi caen ambos al suelo. Por suerte recuperaron el equilibrio a tiempo para no caerse.

— ¡Hoy es el gran día, Isa! — exclamó el pelirrojo sin bajarse de la espada de su amigo, es más, reafirmó su agarre mientras le frotaba el pelo.

— Todos los días son el "gran día" para ti, Lea… ¿Qué tiene hoy de especial? — gruñó por el esfuerzo de librarse del otro y que dejase su cabello en paz. Tras un rato de forcejeos Lea cayó de culo al suelo e Isa jadeaba levemente. — Cada día pesas más, no deberías inflarte a tantos helados…

— ¿Que qué tiene? — preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante cortando e ignorando la última frase del otro. — ¡Esto es lo que tiene! —hizo un gesto con los brazos abarcando todo el mercado. — Al viejo siempre le gusta pasear por aquí con ese pequeñajo, y siempre va acompañado de sus dos gorilas. ¡Podemos aprovechar ese momento!

Isa suspiró con una leve sonrisa. Lea siempre había sido así, desde que ambos llegaron y tuvieran uso de razón su amigo se había intentado colar en el castillo que presidía la ciudad de todas las formas que sabía y podía. Él no dejaba de repetirle que esa curiosidad un día le traería problemas, pero el pelirrojo con su sonrisa ignoraba siempre lo que le decía.

— No va a funcionar. Ya intentaste lo mismo el mes pasado y te pillaron. — le recordó Isa cruzando los brazos.

— Esta vez es diferente, he descubierto una nueva entrada. — Le guiñó un ojo cómplice y sin dejar que el otro contestara nada tomó su mano y empezó a tirar de ella arrastrándole entre la multitud.

A pesar de todas las veces que le arrastraba de aquella manera, nunca acababa de acostumbrarse a la calidez que sus manos desprendían. Era algo extraño, pues era como si le transmitiera la valentía y seguridad que a veces le faltaba, esas cualidades que rebosaban en Lea.

Iba a comentar algo cuando vio que iban por el mismo camino de siempre, pero por suerte consiguió contenerse a tiempo y no parecer idiota al ver que antes de empezar las infinitas escaleras que llevaban al castillo se desviaba y empezaba a caminar entre los arbustos y matorrales que colindaban. Tras un rato subiendo se agazaparon detrás uno de ellos, observando.

— Es ahí, ¿lo ves? — señaló Lea, e Isa entornó los ojos recorriendo con la mirada la fachada lateral del castillo, fijándose bien hasta que divisó una puerta prácticamente oculta en el muro.

— Si, pero… ¿para qué quieren una puerta ahí? — preguntó el peliazul más para sí mismo que para su compañero.

— No lo sé, pero creo que es una entrada genial. Recuerdas el trato, ¿no? ¡Vamos! — como siempre no le esperó, sino que ya se dirigía hacia el muro por lo que Isa tuvo que correr para alcanzarle.

Siempre habían tenido una pequeña apuesta cuando intentaban aquello; si conseguían colarse Isa debía pagar los helados del día, si no, era Lea quien debía pagar. Por el momento el peliazul no se había dejado ni un gil en esa apuesta.

En un momento cruzaron la zona que separaba los matorrales del muro y sorprendentemente la puerta se abrió más fácilmente de lo que se esperaban. Una vez dentro Lea apenas se podía contener. ¡Al fin estaban dentro! Habían ido a parar a lo que parecían los pasillos del sótano. Avanzaron en silencio, Lea por la emoción e Isa por la inquietud de ser sorprendidos en pleno allanamiento. Pronto perdieron la cuenta de los pasillos que giraron. Sin embargo en uno de ellos había algo que llamó la atención del pelirrojo: una puerta en medio de éste que al parecer no tenía cerradura, sin embargo, un extraño símbolo adornaba la parte superior. Tan absortos se quedaron ambos mirando esa puerta que no se percataron de las presencias que se acercaban a ellos hasta que notaron una mano en el hombro que hizo que se pegaran un sobresalto bastante exagerado, y se tensaron al ver a los dos guardianes de aquél castillo.

A los pocos minutos estaban siendo lanzados fuera del castillo como siempre, mientras que los guardias les miraban.

— Os lo hemos dicho mil veces, aquí dentro no hay nada que os interese. — dijo Dilan con su habitual lanza en la mano.

— ¿Ah, no? — exclamó Lea incorporándose y haciendo un gesto con la mano. — ¿Y qué me decís de esa puerta?

— Te lo vuelvo a decir: no te interesa. Y ahora iros si no queréis pasar la tarde encerrados.

El otro iba a replicar algo más pero fue detenido por Isa y, tras chasquear la lengua malhumorado echó a andar con las manos en los bolsillos seguido por el peliazul. Ninguno de los dos comentó nada hasta que llegaron al puesto de helados, y por una vez excepcionalmente para animar a Lea fue Isa el que compró los helados. Y dio resultado, pues al poco estaban hablando animadamente mientras caminaban con el helado en la mano, camino al mirador situado en la parte alta de la ciudad.

— Me pregunto qué sería esa puerta… — comentó Lea ausente cuando llegaron y se apoyó en la barandilla. — si esos dos se creen que van a impedir que entre lo llevan claro.

— Bueno, las pasadas… hm… — su amigo hizo como que contaba con los dedos —… heperdidolacuenta veces lo lograron, ¿no? — tras decir aquello sonrió levemente, divertido. Pocas veces sonreía y sólo, por lo que se había dado cuenta, era en presencia de Lea.

—… Das miedo cuando sonríes. De veras. Pero no te queda nada mal. Deberías sonreír más a menudo. — comentó Lea como si nada, dando un generoso mordisco al helado que empezaba a gotear.

En aquellos momentos Isa agradecía que el atardecer bañara con tonos anaranjados el mirador donde se encontraban, ya que así lograba disimular el ligero sonrojo que se había posado en sus mejillas. Se quedaron en aquél mirador hasta que el sol acabó de desaparecer, y tras bajar al pueblo se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa.

A pesar de que ambos eran huérfanos, gracias a la ayuda del pueblo pudieron salir adelante. Ellos también ponían de su parte, realizando trabajos temporales que poca gente quería hacer. Nadie tenía queja de ellos por el momento.

Al mismo tiempo que la luna hacía su aparición los dos guardias del castillo informaban de la intrusión matutina de los jóvenes. Un hombre algo mayor, de cabello y barba rubio platino y bata de científico escuchaba atentamente su relato. Cuando acabaron se recostó en la silla, pensativo.

— Tendremos que estar más atento, no podemos dejar que vuelvan a entrar. No quiero que ningún pueblerino se ponga en peligro por esto… — La última frase la murmuró para sí mismo, haciendo que Dilan y Aeleus se miraran entre ellos.

Los días que siguieron la curiosidad de Lea estaba por las nubes, por lo que cada día intentaba entrar dos o tres veces. Pero, como los otros habían dicho la vigilancia había aumentado, por lo que apenas le dejaban llegar a la verja, y era Isa quien tenía que soportar sus malos humos.

No sería hasta unos cuantos años más tarde que podrían estar tan cerca de nuevo de aquella puerta.


End file.
